Core A Core A is a small administrative Core that will provide administrative support for the Program. The personnel and facilities are described in the justification above. This Core will be responsible for the Program budget, the Core facility budgets, and the supervision of individual grant spending. In this regard, the Core will provide investigators with monthly updates of current balances, pending expenditures, and projected estimates of annual expenditures based on spending-to-date patterns. Additional responsibilities of the Core will include scheduling of conferences, management of scientific advisory committee activities, the preparation and distribution of minutes and reports, and coordinating the preparation of Program Project progress reports and competing and non-competing renewal applications. The projected use of Core Unit A over the first year is depicted in Distribution of Core Unit Costs Among Research Projects.